


Ishtar's New Purpose

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cock Drop, F/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ishtar gets a cock dropped on her face and is quickly broken into submission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Ishtar's New Purpose

Ishtar was a woman that knew her position in the world. She was a goddess that had plenty of power to do what she wanted with. She was in the body of a young girl that was petite and adorable to no end depending on who you asked. But she was also a woman that found herself in trouble more times than not. And right now was one of those times that she found herself in trouble.

She had talked down a random man in the middle of the jewelry store while she was looking around for something new to buy herself. And as a result, she ended up on her knees in front of the man with a deep blush on her face. Ishtar wasn’t an idiot, so she knew exactly where this was going to go and just what this man had in mind. “J-Just what do you think you’re-” As she opened her mouth to speak while trying to get off the floor, Ishtar felt the man promptly grab onto her shoulder and roughly push her back down to her knees.   
  
Ishtar fell silent as she watched the man drop his pants. But not due to shock or fear out of what he was going to do to her. No, she fell quiet when the strong scent of his musk attacked her nostrils. The shock of seeing a dick so close to her face was nothing compared to the powerful scent of sweat and sex that assaulted her nostrils. Almost immediately, the near repulsive scent of the man’s crotch caused her eyes to water. The air around her got heavier and hotter as she inhaled breath after breath of this stranger’s powerful scent. It left Ishtar quiet as the tears started to drip down her face and her mind started to cloud over with his scent.

Of course, it also left her easy to play with for the man that dropped his pants. She didn’t argue or struggle against him as he slapped his cock down on her face, taking in deep breath after breath all on her own in an attempt to get in more of his scent. His heavy balls rested against her chin while the tip of his heated shaft reached into her hairline. And once again, Ishtar got a heavy whiff of the man’s musk. Her vision was filled with nothing but the stranger’s cock and every breath she took was filled with his musk. Sweat, sex, and his natural scent all filled her nose and her mind with each heavy breath that she took. But she couldn’t fight against it as he held her in place against the floor.

Though, his hand remained firm on her shoulder as he slowly dragged his member against her cheek and down toward her soft lips. Feeling his balls drag down her chin and slip off of her face while a small amount of the man’s precum dragged along her eye and down her cheek, Ishtar didn’t fight against him as he dragged his cock against her face. Every single inch that he moved felt hot and sweaty against her skin, almost sticking in place as she took in more of his scent while he took his time pressing the tip of his dick pressed against her plump lips. She slowly opened her mouth and allowed this man, who she was just berating not even two minutes ago, to push his heated length into her mouth. 

As it started to push into her throat, the goddess was instantly repulsed by the taste that coated her tongue. She didn’t gag when it reached into her throat but instead pressed her tongue against the underside of it to try and stop him from reaching too deep. However, when Ishtar stayed still for the man, pressing her tongue against his shaft, the more direct taste that coated her tongue immediately rushed to her mind. It was a perfect match for the scent that filled her mind, despite being stronger than the smell and starting to stain her taste buds. It was strong, almost repulsive, and perfect to start breaking her clouded mind just a little bit more.

Ishtar eagerly started to wrap her tongue around the throbbing cock that plunged in and out of her throat while the man moved his hips. There was no other reason in her mind to do so other than to get more flavor on her tastebuds. But the fact that it was bringing him more pleasure wasn’t an issue to her. Not when every breath she took was wonderfully ruined with his scent and her tastebuds were covered in his flavor. Being in the middle of a store didn’t cross Ishtar’s mind until she saw the man turn his head to look at the entrance. She didn’t know if they were alone or if no one cared to help her. But, deep down, Ishtar didn’t care to ask for help anymore. Not since she first got a whiff of the heavy musk that lingered from the man.

However, when he started to slowly pull his cock out from her mouth until his tip popped out of her mouth, Ishtar couldn’t stop herself from whining. Not until she was suddenly yanked against closer to the man’s crotch and had his heavy balls resting directly on her nose while the rest of his shaft pushed into her hair. With her nose pressed directly against the man’s heavy sack, Ishtar couldn’t stop herself from taking in another deep breath. The scent of his musk was multiple times stronger where she was and it caused more tears to fill her eyes. Her vision was nothing but the man’s heavy sack while his throbbing shaft pushed into her hair, precum staining her dark locks while her own saliva coated her face. More and more of the heavy and wonderful scent filled her mind and left her gasping for more when she was swiftly pulled away from his taint a moment later.

With the man’s scent refilled in her mind and her nostrils, Ishtar’s jaw dropped when she noticed his dick throb and bounce in front of her. Her thighs instinctively clenched together around nothing as her pussy started to leak from the sheer sight. Not only was it inviting with how it just sat there and waited on her, but her clouded mind knew that she would get to taste his massive member once again. There wasn’t a moment of hesitation as she allowed the man to grab onto her chin and hold it in place so he could sink his throbbing shaft into her mouth once again.

From the moment that his tip pressed against her tongue, Ishtar’s sense of taste was assaulted with the man’s flavor once again. Not only did it somehow grow more appealing in the possible thirty seconds that she had been without it, but the way he slowly filled her mouth and then pushed into her throat left the goddess’ pussy starting to ache. She didn’t know if it was from the excitement of having him fill one of her holes or if the scent of his musk was just getting to her that badly. All she knew for sure was that she wanted something inside of her pussy right here and now.

Which is exactly why Ishtar brought one of her hands between her legs and slowly lowered it underneath her skirt while the thick shaft finally filled her throat and stopped pushing deeper into her. She didn’t know just how deep this dick reached inside of her or how thick it made her neck bulge out when she took it. But she didn’t care about any of that as he started to pull his hips back and withdraw the throbbing member from her throat. Especially when his hands moved to the top of her head and started to tangle into her dark locks, keeping her where he wanted her and fully taking control of her head.

All Ishtar cared about at that moment was the pleasure that she got from teasing her pussy through her panties and having this stranger’s cock filling her throat once again. And it showed by how clear her she whined and pouted as he continued to pull back until only the tip of his shaft remained inside of her. In the next moment, Ishtar’s pouting was immediately replaced with a loud and desperate moan that rumbled in her throat as the man slammed every inch of his shaft back into her.

Over and over again, Ishtar moaned as the massive member plunged deep into her throat and stopped her from being able to breathe for a moment. The scent of his musk, the taste of his cock, the feeling of his shaft roughly forcing itself in and out of her throat over and over again. All of it caused the last sane bits of Ishtar’s mind to cloud over in lust and desire. All while his hands moved from the top of her head down toward the back of her neck and her throat. She knew that he wasn’t just fucking her throat in public and teaching her a lesson in respect. No. The moment the man bent himself over her and gripped tightly onto her throat and neck, Ishtar knew that he was trying to shape her throat into the perfect cocksleeve for himself.

However, she couldn’t find a reason in her musk-filled mind to stop him. Not when she buried two of her fingers as deep into her pussy as she could while this man hammered his way into her throat time and time again. And especially not when pleasure coursed through her as she had never felt before. As far as Ishtar was concerned right now, this man could pick her up and carry her out of the store with her lips wrapped perfectly around his shaft if he wanted to. But she was also perfectly content with staying on her knees and having him ravage her throat all day if he chose to.

Luckily for her, Ishtar didn’t have to choose what happened when he suddenly unloaded inside of her. With his fingers being tight around her neck, she felt every throb and pulse of his shaft as rope after thick rope of his spunk flooded down her throat and into her stomach. Every single drop that poured into her stomach only added to the pleasure that she was feeling. As the man continued to hammer into her throat through his orgasm, Ishtar fingered herself to an orgasm of her own. An orgasm that was the final straw to breaking her musk-filled mind and submitting to the man as he slowly pulled his shaft out of her mouth.   
  
A sharp and blissful gasp escaped Ishtar as the looked at the throbbing cock that hovered in front of her face. Moving on instinct and desire alone, she leaned forward and placed a few affectionate kisses against the tip of her new master’s shaft as a small bead of his cum started to drip out of it. Parting her lips just enough to take the tip into her mouth, the goddess didn’t hesitate to suck hard enough to make her cheeks cave into her face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but could only gasp and whine once again when she felt a sudden few strands of cum land on her cheek and her lips. Though, Ishtar only smiled as she watched her master zip up his pants. With cum painting lips and on her face, she watched as he reached for her hand and followed him as he led her out of the store. The goddess could only watch and follow as the man who shaped her throat into his perfect cocksleeve started to guide her to her new home. Of course, Ishtar couldn’t help but wonder if this man was going to breed her when they arrived at his home.


End file.
